This invention relates to paperboard devices for retaining a plurality of articles which taper inwardly toward their bases. An example of such an article is a pot of the type often used for dairy products such as yogurt, cream etc. When a sleeve is used to form a multipack of such articles, the heels of the articles require positive separation to retain pack integrity.